Series Wars
by Orean Gunshin
Summary: An obvious take off of Truth or Dare and Family Fued type gameshows. Hey it's finally done. R&R ///-^. Oh yeah chech out My Origonal Story Chronicles of the Aeroshark. L8erz!
1. Welcome to the Show

Not Your Typical Game Show  
By Orean Gunshin  
  
****  
  
Anouncer: Welcome Fangirls and Otakus alike! Anime Challenges, were unsuspecting groups of stars  
and starlets are forced to compete for sometimes fabulous prizes. This week The Slayers, The Crew  
of the Outlaw Star, and The Z-Fighters will be brawling... errr um, competing. Let's interview  
our teams before they start the show.  
  
Team one: The Slayers, consisting of Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords,  
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, Xellos Metalliun, and Naga The White Serpent as an alternent.  
  
Question #1 Why do you want to compete on this show?  
  
Lina: I want my treasure equal to the pounds of food Gourry and I eat in a week. Ohh...uh the   
publicity. Heh heh.  
  
Gourry: Huh...?  
  
Zelgadis: I was told I could get a cure for my ailment. Please tell me where it is or I will take  
after it myself.  
  
Amelia: To bring Justice to this gameshow, the audience, fanfiction writers, and the readers. I  
will cast out the shadow of evil with the light of good...(You know she will keep at this for a  
good will longer)  
  
Xellos: It's a secret!  
  
Naga: Hahahahohehohohoha! I Naga the Great will prove Lina Inverse inferior as soon as I get on the  
team!  
  
Question #2 What can you do for your team?  
  
Lina: Fry the competion! *Tossing a fireball*  
  
Gourry: Whatever Lina tells me I can!  
  
Zelgadis: I'm able to perform many feats and am versed in magic.  
  
Amelia: In the name of Justice I will succeed!  
  
Xellos: It's a Secret!  
  
Naga: Twice that Lina can do!  
  
Team two: The Outlawstar's Crew; with Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Melfina, Aisha Clan-  
clan, Twilight Suzuka and Fred Lowe as alternate.  
  
Question #1 Why do you want to compete on this show?  
  
Gene: I gotta get out of debt!  
  
Jim: To make sure he doesn't screw it up!  
  
Melfina: I want to learn more about my past. ^-^  
  
Aisha: I am here to glorify the Great Catrl-Catrl Empire!  
  
Suzuka: I want those pictures back!  
  
Fred: To prove to Gene that i can be the woman oh his dreams! ^_^  
  
Question #2 What can you do for your team?  
  
Gene: I can fight, drink, and pilot better than anyone!  
  
Jim: I'm the Brains!  
  
Melfina: I can cook.  
  
Aisha: I'm strong, beautiful, and invulnerable!  
  
Suzuka: I'll cover all their mistakes.  
  
Team three: The Z-Fighters. Who are Goku, Vegita, Trunks, Bulma, Picolo and Shin as the  
alternate.  
  
Question #1 Why do you want to compete on this show?  
  
Goku: What show? I thought this was a fighting tournement.  
  
Vegita: I will prove that I am the Prince of all Contestants... I mean Saiya-jinns!  
  
Trunks: To prove to my father I can be a successful contestant...err warrior.  
  
Bulma: I'm going to balance out the testosterone.  
  
Picolo: I'm saving up for...driving lessons.  
  
Shin: I want to see if they can muscle their way to victory again.  
  
Question #2 What can you do for your team?  
  
Goku: I'm the strongest fighter in the universe.  
  
Vvegita: I'm the greatest of all contestants...err Saiya-jinns!  
  
Trunks: I'm the most inteligent of the three present Saiya-jinns.  
  
Bulma: I'm a genius, beautiful, and I can control two Saiya-jinns.  
  
Picolo: I don't eat much and I regenerate.  
  
Shin: I am wise and am telepathic.  
  
****  
  
Anouncer: Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. After our commercial break we'll start the first round! 


	2. Truth or Pain

Series Wars... Round One  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these titles. If I did we'd be in new seasons for all of them.  
  
*****  
  
Anouncer: Welcome back viewers! Without further adieu! Here's our host Hugh Saps!!!  
  
Hugh: Thank you. Thank you. This is Series Wars; the show where casts collide! For you nonviewers  
there are 4 rounds in the show. They are Q&A, Physical Feats, Personel Challenge, and Team   
Tournement. If a tie is achieved, as always a battle royale will occur. So let's introduce our   
teams and event.  
  
Anouncer: Thanks Hugh, our first event is the Test of Knowledge. The event in which any question   
may be asked, only honest answers may be used. Three members will participate from each team. One  
will answer while the others will determine if there is sincerity. Remember dishonesty will be  
PUNISHED!  
  
Anouncer: For the Slayers Lina will answer and Gourry & Amelia will determine if Lina lies.  
  
Lina: Wha-WHAT!!! That's not fair the Jellyfish and Justice Freak!?!?!  
  
A&G: HEY!!!  
  
Anouncer: For the Outlaws Gene Starwind will answer, while Jim and Aisha make sure he's honest.  
  
Gene: You Sadist!!! They'll murder me!!!  
  
Aisha: Murder is such a weak word Gene...  
  
Jim: Besides...humiliation is much more fun.  
  
Anouncer: Finally the Z-Fighters will feature Vegita on the Spot with Bulma and Trunks Detecting   
lies.  
  
Vegita: This shall be a mere task. I never lie.  
  
Bulma: Honey you are about to learn why i run the family.  
  
Trunks: I love you too Mom.  
  
Hugh: Each team will be asked a series of questions. They may differ team to team, but they are   
all designed to test their moral and logical responses.  
  
****  
  
Announcer: First let's examine the Outlaws Jim will be able to shock Gene, and Aisha have a pie  
cannon.  
  
Gene: NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
A&J: SWEET!!!  
  
Hugh: Gene did you attend high school?  
  
-BZZZZT!!!  
  
Gene: Oww! Damn it Jim I didn't answer yet!  
  
Aisha: He knew you'd say yes.  
  
Jim: LOL  
  
Hugh: OK, Next Question! Is Melfina fully functional? I mean fully human?  
  
Gene: Melfina...? Well she has all the...  
  
-BZZZT!  
  
-Splat!  
  
Gene: Argh!!! Hey I was being honest!  
  
Jim: We know!  
  
Aisha: We're just protecting Mel.  
  
Hugh: Last question. Gene, have you ever thought immoral thoughts about anyone on your ship?  
  
Gene: Just get it over with!!!  
  
Aisha: OK...^_^  
  
Jim: ...if you insist!  
  
Anouncer: To ensure the mental health of our younger viewers we'll skip to the next segment.  
  
*****  
  
Hugh: Alright Lina are you ready?  
  
Lina: Of Coarse!  
  
Anouncer: Little does Lina know, Gourry and Amelia can penalize her for being dishonest. Gourry  
gets to choose a random penalty and Amelia help Gourry, because...well, he's Gourry.  
  
Hugh: Lina are you still a maiden?  
  
Lina: What kind of question is that? Of course I'm still a...  
  
Gourry: But Lina, remember when you got me drunk in that in past the place where we met Zelgadis?  
  
Lina: Of all things you remember that!?!  
  
Amelia: Oh my Miss Lina. Justice callss for punishment.  
  
Gourry: Umm... Lina are you still afraid of fishmen?  
  
Lina: OH NO!!!  
  
Amelia: Have her kissed by a merman.  
  
Anouncer: Falsa come on down!  
  
- a purple merman walks down the aisle and slobbers over Lina.  
  
Lina: AHHHH!!! UCK!!! BLAH!!! That's the last thing I do for you Gourry!  
  
Gourry: I have to follow the rules.  
  
Amelia: It's only just.  
  
Hugh: Question #2. Lina would you humiliate your friends for money?  
  
Lina: I've done it for less.  
  
Gourry: Can't argue that.  
  
Amelia: True.  
  
Hugh: Finally an honest answer that counts. Last question Miss Inverse. What do you value most?  
  
Lina: My...my...  
  
Hugh: Well?  
  
Lina: ...my f-f-f-f-f-Friends!  
  
Gourry: Amelia I'm scared.  
  
Amelia: Me too Gourry, me too.  
  
Anouncer: So far the score is Outlaws 1 Slayers 2 and now the Z-Fighters.  
  
****  
  
Hugh: Vegita you understand that you will be punished if you lie.  
  
Vegita: Of course you think me a fool?  
  
Anouncer: Bulma... Trunks you two ready?  
  
Bulma: and willing!  
  
Trunks: Oh yeah!  
  
Hugh: Vegita how experianced are you?  
  
Vegita: I have been fighting since I was a toddler and I...  
  
Hugh: No. How EX-PER-IANCED are you?  
  
Vegita: Oh... I have had many whom I, Prince of the Saiya-jinns, have conquered.  
  
Bulma: Oh, really!?! Mister-Which-Hole-Is-WHich-And-What-Do-I-Do-With-Them!!!   
  
-BZZZT, FWINGK!!!  
  
Vegita: OWWWW!!! Blasted Woman!  
  
Trunks: Mom! That was awesome!  
  
Bulma: Try it dear.  
  
Trunks: Really?  
  
Vegita: Boy, you do and I'll...  
  
-BZZZT!  
  
Vegita: ARRHHH!!! Damnation!  
  
-BZZZT!  
  
Vegita: You little...  
  
-BZZZT!  
  
Trunks: This is better than plaing with Goten and Gohan in the park.  
  
Vegita: Kakarrot better pray his family doesn't join on this unholy...  
  
-BZZZT!  
  
Trunks: Hahahahah! Who says family values are dead?  
  
-BZZZT! BZZZT!  
  
Vegita: ARRHHHGGG!!!  
  
*****  
  
Anouncer: This will go on for a while. So The End results are Slayers 2, Outlaws 1, and   
Z-fighters 0. We have a commercial break so stay tuned. 


	3. The World's oddest Events

Series Wars...rd 2  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these series. However, I wish I did.  
  
*****  
  
Anouncer: Welcome back! for those of you just joining us the Slayers are winning with 2 points.  
The Z-Fighters have 0 points, but our ratings went up dramaticly during their participation. In   
second though, the Outlaws with 1 point. It's time to start round 2. So here's your host, Hugh   
Saps!!!  
  
Hugh: Allright viewers! If you thought round 1 was vicious, just wait. Because...  
  
Anouncer: WE'VE ENTERED THE PHYSICAL FEATS!!! In this round teams will use their athletic prowess  
in order to win. There are two events, pair challenge and solo obsticle course. Back to you Hugh!  
  
Hugh: alright for the pair challenge we have; Zelgadis & Xellos for the Slayers.  
  
Zel: Why do authors always pair us? Do they think I enjoy it?   
  
Xel: Do you?  
  
Zel: Well...NOOOOO!!! YOU HEAR ME YOU SICK PEOPLE!!!  
  
Hugh: Easy there, Little Golem Blue. For the Outlaws; Melfina and Suzuka. Lastly, Goku and Picolo  
will be for the Z-Fighters.  
  
Goku: This will be great! When do we fight?  
  
Announcer: We don't fight in this round.  
  
Picolo: Then why...ARE WE HERE!?!  
  
Hugh: To compete in the Sponge Toss!  
  
All: WHAT?!?!?  
  
Hugh: Just kidding. Actually You're going to race pedal cars.  
  
Goku & Picolo: CARS?!? OH, @#?$&*!  
  
Zel: What's a car?  
  
Xel: It's a secret.  
  
Zel: Shut your pie-hole!  
  
Xel: OK  
  
Mel: I love these things. Don't you?  
  
Suzu: As long as Gene isn't driving.  
  
Mel: LOL!  
  
Anouncer: Racers to your Cars. Outlaws you're red, Slayers you're black, Z-Fighters you're green.  
The object of this race is to get your car acrossed the finish line first. 1st place gets 4 pts.  
2nd gets 2 pts. and 3rd gets 1 pt. Racers get ready.  
  
Hugh: All you racers have been given a crash course. On three go ok. Ready?...3!!!  
  
-Mel and Suzuka take off like a rocket.  
  
Mel: Here she comes... her comes Speed racer...  
  
-Goku and Picolo are trying to figure out how to start.  
  
Goku: I don't sense any power.  
  
Picolo: This must be a test.  
  
-Zel pedals like mad, while Xel steers in circles.  
  
Xel: WHEEEEEEE, WAHOOOOOO, YEHAAAAAAWWW!!!!!  
  
Zel: Will you try to win the race.  
  
Xel: Nope. WHEEE!!!  
  
-Mel's car jets acrossed the finish line.  
  
Mel: ...adventure's waiting just ahead...Go Speed Racer! Go Speed Racer! Go!!!  
  
-Mel skids the car acrossed the line, spins out, jumps out of the car, and mochs the Speed Racer  
Stance. Suzuka looks like she got off a tilt-o-whirl.  
  
Suzu: Ohh...I...urp...thought Gene was...empt...hic...bad...  
  
-Xel has steered half the way to finish.  
  
Picolo: Goku get out of the car I've got an idea.  
  
Goku: Ok  
  
-Picolo pics up the car and throws it across the line.  
  
Anouncer: 2nd place the Z-Fighters with the most unusual tactics yet to grace the show. 3rd are the   
Slayers, and your first place speed demons the Outlaws!  
  
Mel: I'm the winner!  
  
Anouncer: OK... this event is worth 2 points. This is an obsticle course. there's a swing tunnel,  
medicine balls, and robotic opponents.  
  
Hugh: Trunks, Aisha, Lina are you ready?  
  
T&A&L: Ready.  
  
Hugh: I'm here at the finished. Get here and claim your points.  
  
-Hugh fires the start pistol. Before the end of the smoke discharge. Trunks appears before him.  
  
Trunks: I'm done.  
  
-Lina appears after an explosion, and Aisha is not far behind.  
  
Aisha: I won! I want my prize! Hey! How'd a little squirt get here so fast?  
  
Trunks: Watch your mouth Miss Kitty!  
  
Lina: Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
Hugh: Security!!!  
  
Anouncer: Before a fight escalates...we'll cut to a commercial break.  
  
******  
  
Orean: Pop-quiz readers! Who is in the lead and what is the score? First correct answer gets a   
part in the next round.  
  
L8erz,  
Orean 


	4. The toughest task yet.

Series Wars... Round Three  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these titles. If I did we'd be in new seasons for all of them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Announcer: Hi welcome back folks! Before our last break, we had an audience participation   
question.  
  
Announcer: Well the answer was Outlaw Star with 7 points. However unsportmanlike conduct by   
the Z-Fighters has docked them for two points thus putting the scores at at 8-4-4. Thus, the   
winners of the contest are MarekVII and Vincelia Valentine. Hugh tell them what they've won.  
  
Hugh: A chance to glomp Vegita so come on down!!!!  
  
* Nonebody moves and there is only silence *  
  
Hugh: We should get better prizes.  
  
Announcer: Well back to the show!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hugh: Hey Fanboys and girls. It's time for the personel challange round.  
  
Announcer: This round is scored by the order a task is completed and by the fastest times.  
  
Hugh for the first round team...Gourry Gabrieve!  
  
Lina: Oh no!!!  
  
Amelia: My the Justice be with you.  
  
Zel: Well I'm sure it could be worse.  
  
Xel: I'm sure.  
  
****  
  
Hugh: Are ready Mr. Gabrieve?  
  
Gourry: Sure!  
  
Hugh: OK, all you have to do is answer one question.  
  
Gourry: Easy.  
  
The Slayers: AHHHHHH!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!  
  
Hugh: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck would?  
  
Gourry: Lol! We all know of course a woodchuck would chuck as much as it could chuck.  
  
The Slayers: Huh?!?  
  
Lina: How'd Jellyfish pull this one off?  
  
Zel: This show is rigged!  
  
Amelia: Does this mean there is Justice in gameshows?  
  
Xellos: It's a...  
  
L&Z: Shut up Xellos!!!  
  
Hugh: OK Gourry, you answered the question in 3 seconds.  
  
Gourry: What question?  
  
* The Slayers facefault *  
  
***  
  
Hugh: Goku are you ready?  
  
Goku: Sure who needs a whooping?  
  
Hugh: Nobody needs to fight... yet.  
  
Goku: Do I have to answer a something too?  
  
Hugh: Yes. What is 2-2+ -5?  
  
Bulma: I see a pattern forming. 5 zenny says the redhead from Outlaw Star is next.  
  
Gene: Hey I'm not dumb!  
  
Jim: Shut up Gene. *Jim holds up the button from round one*  
  
* Gene silently glares*  
  
Goku: Three?  
  
Hugh: No.  
  
Goku: R?  
  
Hugh: Nope.  
  
Goku: How about I act like Vegita did when I first met him?  
  
Hugh: Sorry not correct. Wait what?  
  
* Goku Powers up *  
  
Hugh: How about a point for trying hard?  
  
Goku: Ok thanks.  
  
Hugh: And they say Tokyo is dangerous...  
  
***  
  
Hugh: Miss Suzuka are you ready for this challenge?  
  
Suzuka: Yes, but one question and I'll mount your head on my wall.  
  
Hugh: Fair enough.  
  
* Hugh sets a mug of coffee on the table *  
  
Hugh: Drink this.  
  
Suzuka: Ugh...  
  
* Suzuka lifts up the mug and smells it *  
  
Suzuka:...  
  
* Suzuka passes out *  
  
Gene: Damn it!  
  
-Bzzzzt  
  
Gene: ARHG!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anouncer that does it for this round. The Slayers have 6 pts. Z-Fighters have 5. Outlaw Star   
leads with 7 pts.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals and summerschool. I'm working on my origonal work   
Chronicles of the Aeroshark. Check it out. I'll finish this by next week, and my other Slayers  
story as well.  
  
L8erz,  
Orean 


	5. That's a wrap!

Series Wars... Round Four  
by Orean Gunshin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these titles. If I did we'd be in new seasons for all of them.  
  
****  
  
Announcer: Welcome again! Now the moment you have waited for. The Team Tournement!!! Normally we   
have the teams face each other head to head but due to the given fighting prowess of the   
Z-Fighters. The Slayers and and The Outlaw Star will fight in a one on one tag team competition.  
  
****  
  
Hugh: Let's get ready to rumble!!!!!!!  
  
The Slayers: ???  
  
The Outlaw Star: ...  
  
Hugh: OK... Um allright then. OK chose your first fighters and go at it then.  
  
****  
  
Gene: Suzuka you should go first. I'll go next then Aisha will go next...  
  
Aisha: Reow! Why do I have to fight last!?!  
  
****  
  
Lina: Gourry you go first, and we'll wing it from there.  
  
Gourry: OK. What should I do if they have magic?   
  
Lina: Use your sword you moron!  
  
****  
  
-Both teams watch as the two swordwielders entered the arena.-  
  
Gourry: Hi I'm Gourry Gabrieve. You have a wooden sword.  
  
Suzuka: You have five minutes to live.  
  
Gourry: What?  
  
Suzuka: and counting...  
  
Gourry: Man there's so many things I wanted to do...  
  
Lina: Just shut up and fight Gourry!  
  
Gourry: I wanted to eat the world's biggest sundae...  
  
Lina: Gourry!!!  
  
Gourry: Learn the meaning of life...  
  
Suzuka: How charming... 4 minutes...  
  
Gourry: tell Lina...  
  
Lina: What!?!  
  
Gourry: Hey, pretty light!  
  
Suzuka: I'm getting annoyed so I'll kill you early.  
  
-Suzuka preforms Crimson and rushes Gourry.-  
  
Lina: Gourry!!!  
  
-Gourry turns and faces her as she watches in annoyance and horror.-  
  
Gourry: What?  
  
-Suzuka draws closer and prepares to finish the blonde.-  
  
Lina: Look out!  
  
Amelia: Of dear!  
  
Zelgadis: I knew we gave him to much credit.  
  
-Gourry sidesteps, grabs Suzuka's bokken, pulls it out of her hands, and trips her.-  
  
Gourry: I'm sorry miss, but I was talking. By the way what am I dying of?  
  
Suzuka: I've been dishonored.  
  
-Suzuka falls into her depressed state and sips her high alcohol tea.-  
  
Gene: What the hell!  
  
Aisha: Suzu get up!  
  
Hugh: Suzuka forfeits!  
  
All: What!?!  
  
Gourry: So what am I doing again?  
  
-Gene steps into the arena.-  
  
Gene: All right tuff guy, I'm going to show you the afterlife!  
  
Gourry: OK, so can I take you there?  
  
Gene: Are you threating me?  
  
Gourry: What?   
  
Gene: Shut up and fight!  
  
-Gene throws off his cloak and unleases his missile barrage.-  
  
Gourry: This might hurt.  
  
Gene: Eat that!  
  
-Gourry jumps and lands in front of Gene.-  
  
Gourry: They didn't look that good.  
  
-Gene draws his Caster as Gourry draws his sword hilt.-  
  
Gene: You're gonna fight with that!? Hahahaha!  
  
Gourry: Ohh, I'm sorry I'll introduce you. Light Come Forth!  
  
-The Hikari no Ken blazes to life in all it's glory and brilliance.-  
  
Gene: A fire sword?  
  
Gourry: Guy with short red hair and bad mouth meet the Sure Kill Sword. Also called the Sword of   
Light.  
  
-Gene loads a shell in his Caster.-  
  
Gene: Well this is a number 3.  
  
-Gene blasts the magic weapon. However, Gourry deflects it.-  
  
Gene: What? His sword can stop magic?  
  
Lina: Gourry go sit down!  
  
Gourry: But...  
  
Lina: You're taking to long!  
  
-Gourry goes and sits down. He pouts.-  
  
Lina: OK Magic Boy, I'll show you how outclassed you are.  
  
Gene: OK Shortie how about a number 4?  
  
Lina: Grrr!  
  
-Lina puts a hand out then puts her hands together.  
  
Lina: Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy   
great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you   
and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!!  
  
Gene: Oh Sh....  
  
***  
  
you should be able guess Gene's fate.  
  
***  
  
-Aisha Jumps into the crater of the former arena.-  
  
Lina: OK Zel have some fun.  
  
-Zelgadis and Lina switch.-  
  
Aisha: Bahahahahah! You have the most ridiculus hair I've ever seen.  
  
Zel: What's with the bell and moronicly long scarf? Or how about that ring in your braid? What a   
riot.  
  
Aisha: RRRRRRR!!!!! How Dare you!!!  
  
-Aisha rushes Zel but is deflected by a shield spell.-  
  
Zel: That wasn't nice of me how a bout a free shot in my stomache?  
  
Aisha: No tricks?  
  
Zel: Not a one, go ahead I dare you.  
  
-Aisha punches Zels rock stomache.-  
  
Aisha: OWWWWW!!!  
  
Zel: I'm sorry, but I forgot to mention I have stone skin. Don't worry it won't hurt much though.  
  
Aisha: What won't hurt?  
  
-Zel uppercuts Aisha's chin, and K.O.'s her.-  
  
Zel: That.  
  
*****  
  
Anouncer: It looks like the Slayers ar in the lead. If they can hold off against the hard hitting   
Z-Fighters, they'll win.  
  
*****  
  
Hugh: Ok Slayers, the Z-Figheters are all incredible fighting machines so if you can stop two of   
their members you'll win. But to make this a fair fight all of you can fight two of them.  
  
Lina: Are you saying we are weaklings?  
  
Hugh: Yes.  
  
Vegita: Of course you have the combined fighting power of the cast of Sailor Moon.  
  
Audience: OOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Lina: Bring it on Spikie!  
  
Vegita: Any time!  
  
Hugh: Save it for the fight.  
  
-Gourry, Lina, Zel, Amelia, and Naga (Xellos is in a caccoon of duct tape with Filia watching him  
like a hawk.) Step out to the outdoor arena. They face Vegita and Trunks.-  
  
Lina: So Veggie are you ready to rumble?  
  
Vegita: You insolent pest!  
  
Lina: Impotent Ape!  
  
Trunks: I think she's funny.  
  
Vegita: Treacherous little...  
  
Lina & Bulma: Don't talk to him like that!  
  
Vegita: Don't tell me how to raise my son!  
  
Bulma: After you go through nine months with him inside you and have to put up with morning   
sickness you'll have a say in the matter. So for now shut up!  
  
Vegita: Woman!  
  
Lina: Sleep.  
  
-Lina taps Vegita's forehead.-  
  
Vegita: Uhh...  
  
-Thud!!!  
  
Vegita: zzz...zzZ...zZZ...ZZZ...  
  
Bulma: You'll have to teach me that!  
  
Lina: Sure...but it'll cost you.  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
Trunks: Do you really want to fight?  
  
Amelia: No.  
  
Trunks: Awww...  
  
Amelia: I believe only and fighting for Justice and the good of others.  
  
Trunks: I do that a lot. I've had to save the world from lot's of bad guys.  
  
Amelia: Really!?!  
  
Trunks: Yeah, it's fun fighting for the good side.  
  
Amelia: Hey want to go get a banasplit?  
  
Trunks: Sure! I know a great all you can eat buffet.  
  
Amelia: Let's go.  
  
-Amelia and Trunks walk off the set holding hands.-  
  
Hugh: Well, I guess the Slayers win. OK Miss Inverse, you'll get 7 buffet passes in the mail and  
the gold you requested.  
  
Lina: Sweet! Come on Gourry I'm starved, and I'm sure you are too.  
  
Gourry: When aren't we?  
  
Bulma: Don't forget to right and thanks!  
  
*****  
  
Announcer: I'm sure you guys are all wondering what just happened. Well The Outlaws took Gene to the   
hospital and Suzuka to the "special hospital". The Rest of the Z-Fighters are at the Kame House.  
Well as for Naga and Zelgadis...  
  
-The Anouncer finds himself in a duct tape caccoon. Xellos wiggles his index finger.-  
  
Xellos: Ah Ah Ah...It's a secret. Good night boys and girls.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's the end of my fic. Sorry I'm currently fixing up my fic The Weeping Saphire's Cave.  
I'm also finishing up the last installments of my own origonal work Chronicles of the Aeroshark.  
Well R&R.  
  
L8ers,  
Orean ///-^ 


End file.
